


Freeing Burke

by merryghoul



Series: The Last CIA Job [3]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: hc_bingo, Escape, Gen, Helicopters, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has to free Burke from prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing Burke

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**hc_bingo** prompt: falling

James made good on his promise to call Michael back for a job.

 _"Michael!  Long time, no see."_ Michael could hear the glee in James' voice.  _"Where should I have you and your friends picked up from?"_

"Carlito's in South Beach.  We'll be there in an hour." 

 

A black van picked up Michael and his friends from Carlito's and drove them to an abandoned factory in west Miami.  James' men lead Michael's friends out with guns and to one of the rooms in the factory.  James walked out to meet the team when they were all in the room.

"You know what I believe in, Michael?  I believe in loyalty.  I believe that, if we all work together, we can make a difference in this corrupt world.  And I believe in family.  If one of my brothers is locked up by his brother, that brother should free him."

"You want us to free Burke," Michael said.

James nodded.  "That's why I chose you to do this mission.  You and your friends have a reputation of helping other people out.  And I need your help.

"My men have located where Burke's been locked up.  He's in a correctional facility west of Miami.  Sneaking into a prison shouldn't be new to you."

"It's not.  I don't like doing it, but if it has to be done, I'll do it."

"So in a few hours, our brother Randall should be coming home."

"I'll see what I can do."

 

The Charger parked behind a car that belonged to a correctional officer.  Both cars were near the correctional facility Burke was locked up in.

"So how are we going to do this, Mike?" Jesse asked.

Michael pulled out a bottle of ethyl chloride from the Charger's glove compartment.  Jesse cringed.  He knew what the bottle contained as soon as he saw it. 

"Chloroethane?  Really?"

"We have to think like James' men on this job," Michael said.  "If that means knocking out a correctional officer, we have to do it."

"I can't wait until this job is over."

"I feel the same way, Jesse."

Michael and Jesse stepped out of the Charger.  Michael poured the ethyl chloride on a rag.  The two walked up to the correctional officer's car.  Michael knocked on the driver's side window. 

"Hi.  There's something rattling inside my car, and I don't know what it is.  My friend doesn't know what's going on, either.  Maybe you could help us out."

The correctional officer stepped out of the car.  Michael and Jesse followed him.  Michael lunged and covered the correctional officer's mouth with the ethyl chloride.  Jesse restrained the correctional officer until he passed out.  With the correctional officer knocked out, Michael stripped him down to his undershirt and boxers.  Jesse removed the license plate on the car, swapping it with the license plate from a car in a junkyard.

Jesse looked at the correctional officer as Michael tied his arms up with twist ties.  "I guess I'm wearing this guy's clothes.  His shirt looks like it could fit me."

Michael nodded.  "You have the fake correctional officer ID Dixon made for you?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to go inside the prison and bluff Burke out."

"Meanwhile, you're going back to Miami to hijack a helicopter with Fi.  That's a hell of a date, Mike."

"We've had wilder dates.  Remember, you don't move from the roof until I get the helicopter there."

"And what if you and the helicopter don't make it?"

Michael's eyes widened.  "You wait until I can get Strong to get you out.  Knowing him, it'll be a few hours."

Jesse nodded, his mouth ajar.  "Sounds like a good plan." 

Jesse and Mike threw the correctional officer into his own trunk.  After Jesse drove away with the correctional officer's car, Michael called Fiona on a burner cell.  "Fi?  I need a ride."

 

In downtown Miami, Sam watched a car around a quarter of a mile in front of him.  Sam put a bug on the car to track its movements, in case he lost the car in traffic.

The car started to move towards an intersection.  Keeping his distance, Sam followed the car.

 

The guard at the correctional facility's gate stopped Jesse when he arrived there.

"I'm Officer Robert Taggart," Jesse said to the guard near the entrance of the correctional facility.  He flashed his fake ID.  The guard didn't double-check the ID.  "I'm from Gainesville Correctional Institution.  I'm here to pick up prisoner 86071471, Randall Burke, for a transfer."

"I didn't get a phone call about a transfer today," the guard said.

"It's all spur of the moment.  _We_ didn't get a call until this morning.  You can check with Gainesville later."

"Okay.  I'll take you to the prisoner's building.  The people in his building will meet you there and release him in your custody. "

The correctional officer let Jesse in the facility.  Moments later, Jesse entered Burke's building.  Burke gave Jesse a skeptical look as the correctional officer let Burke in Jesse's custody.   But Burke didn't say anything as Jesse put his "borrowed" handcuffs around Burke's wrists.

Jesse walked behind Burke and in front of the guards that released him.  He stopped before Burke could get off the floor.  "Whoops, I'm sorry.  My shoe's untitled.  Don't want to trip on my laces."

Jesse waited a few moments before he yelled "Run, Burke!"

With that yell, Jesse and Burke ran out of the hallway before the hallway's gate could be closed on them.

Jesse ran ahead of Burke.  "Follow me."

Jesse led Burke in circles, running around the cell block until they had confused the people working inside of it.  With no one on their trail, Jesse and Burke went to the roof.  Once they were there, they ran to a corner of the roof and lay down.

 "You're that guy I captured in Moca," Burke said.  "You're one of Michael's friends."

Jesse freed Burke from his handcuffs.  "Yeah.  Nice to meet you again."

"You're not working with the CIA?"

"No.  I'm done working for the government.  I'm working for James now."

"You can't be the only guy breaking me out."

"We have to wait for Mike."

"Where is he?"

"He should be bringing a helicopter here any minute."

"You know, I had my doubts about you in Moca, but if Michael and you are risking your lives to get me out of prison, then you really are my brother.  Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

 

"I hate that we're doing this, Michael," Fiona said as she parked at the helicopter rental office.  "It's one thing when it was Sam's friend who almost died before getting out of prison.  It's another when we're helping a terrorist build his cabal right here in Miami."

"Once Sam figures out where James is having his next meeting, it'll be over, Fi.  We'll grab James at his next meeting.  James will be in the CIA's custody, and we'll be free."

"I hope you're right.  I feel like all of this is going to get worse before it gets better."

Fiona and Michael stepped out of her car, a car she stole and hotwired from a parking lot, and went inside the helicopter rental office.  Their guns were tucked in their jeans, behind their backs.

"Hello, there, friend," Michael said to the receptionist.  He spoke in a Texan dialect.  "My wife and I just got married."  He imitated a shotgun going off.  "Shotgun wedding.  Went off to Vegas and just did it, and we went to South Beach for our honeymoon for the hell of it!  We'd thought we'd take a little romantic trip over the city to celebrate our union.  What do you say?"

"We're sorry, but we don't do walk-ins.  All of our flights have to be made by appointment."

"Oh, we made an appointment," Fiona said.  She didn't bother with a Texan dialect.  She pulled out her gun. "The name should be Mr. and Mrs. Walther."  She cocked the gun.  "Is there a pilot on duty, or do I have to learn how to fly a helicopter myself?"

The receptionist stood up and walked to the pilot's quarters in the office. Michael and Fiona followed the receptionist.  "I've got a flight for you right now," the receptionist said.

The pilot looked at some papers on a desk.  "We don't have anything scheduled right now."

Michael pulled out his SIG-Sauer and aimed it at the pilot.  "Now you do," he said in his regular voice.  "I need a helicopter that can accommodate five people, including you."

 

The helicopter pilot decided to take Michael and Fiona in an AgustaWestland AW109 helicopter.  The AW109 would fit Michael, Fiona, Jesse and Burke after they fled the prison.  With Michael sitting in the seat beside him, Michael's SIG-Sauer pointed at him, the pilot flew to the correctional facility.

Jesse and Burke didn't have to wait long for the helicopter; it headed towards the correctional facility as soon as they were hiding on the roof.  The helicopter landed in an open spot on the prison ground.

"Is that Michael?" Burke asked Jesse.

"It's him.  We gotta go."

"I'm guessing we're flying off the roof."

"We have no choice."

 Jesse stood up, climbed off the ledge and jumped off the side of Burke's building closest to the helicopter.  He bent his knees and anticipated landing on his feet first, followed by rolling onto his side.

Even as he landed and fell to his side, Jesse managed to sprain his left ankle.  And he felt it standing up.  He groaned, pointing his left ankle to the ground while trying to keep his balance.

Burke fared better than Jesse.  He landed without injuring himself.  He saw Jesse as soon as he righted himself.  "Hey, buddy, can you stand on that?"

"I think I can, but right now, I really need a lift.  Not taking any chances."

Burke grabbed Jesse's back and carried him towards the helicopter.  Guards were running towards and behind Jesse and Burke.  They couldn't shoot at the two because of the hazard that the helicopter thrust upon the grounds, but they could try to tackle the two.  Burke and Jesse had no option but to power through and past the guards surrounding them.  While Burke plowed through guards with his shoulder, Jesse had to push them away with his unsupported arm.

Fiona opened the bigger door to the helicopter when Burke and Jesse reached it.

"He's hurt!" Burke yelled when Fiona opened the door.

Fiona pulled Jesse into the helicopter.  Burke lifted his legs and pushed him into the helicopter.  Fiona helped Jesse slide to the seats behind the pilot seat.  Burke climbed in afterwards and shut the helicopter door.

Michael aimed the SIG-Sauer at the pilot's head.  "Get out of here.  I'll tell you where to land soon."

The pilot flew off the prison grounds. 

Fiona sat beside and felt Jesse's ankle. 

"Will you stop touching my ankle?" Jesse said.

"Will you let me figure out what's wrong with your ankle?"  Fiona stared at Jesse.  "Doesn't feel like anything's broken.  You should be better in a couple of days."

"I know a doctor Jesse can see when we get back to Miami," Burke said.  "You might want to have someone check and make sure he didn't break anything."

Jesse shook his head.  "No, man, I'm fine.  When I get back to Miami, I'll wrap my ankle around an Ace bandage."

"No, it's no problem.  I can take you to the doctor and have you back home before midnight."

"Okay.  But I'd better not have a doctor's bill after this."

Burke shook his head.  "You'll be treated free of charge.  James would never charge anyone who's loyal to him anything for health care."

Jesse had a blank face; he wanted to react to that statement, but doing so would blow the team's cover.  But the statement scared Jesse.  "That's great," he said after a moment.

The AW109 had ice on board.  Fiona wrapped some ice in a bag and put it on Jesse's sprained ankle.

"You really are dedicated to the cause, Michael," Burke said.  "I'll never doubt you again."


End file.
